


stray kids? more like stay gay kids

by lazyeggs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Anxiety Attacks, Best Friends, Comfort/Angst, Confessions, Crying, Eating Disorders, Eventual Relationships, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Polyamory, References to Depression, Social Media, Suicidal Thoughts, Texting, just lots of the worst parts about being an idol :/, theyre all just gay for eachother except hyuninlix are extra gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyeggs/pseuds/lazyeggs
Summary: One of the boys creates a fake stan account to lurk the fandom and ends up befriending two other fan sites - without realizing that those new 'internet' friends are actually his own band mates.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> @angellix - hyunjin
> 
> @hwangjins - jeongin
> 
> @foreverjngn - felix

_10,385 likes_

**realstraykids:**  Stray Kids are loud today, too #amusementpark #exciting #the9th #waaaaa #hyunjinhyungisstruggling

 

_read all 9,148 comments_

**hwangjins:**  HYUNJIN LOOKS SO CUTE IM HAVING A MENTAL BREAKDOWN _@foreverjngn_ LOOK ARE YOU BREATHING 

          **foreverjngn:** _@hwangjins_ no :( they both look so cute im really gonna start crying

 **someuseridk:** :( they look so adorable and i.n.'s little curly hair im losing it

 **iamuncreative** **:** hyunin nation, are u doing ok?

          **andalsogay:** _@iamuncreative_ no

          **butwhatever:** _@iamuncreative_ no


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gay  
> -jackson
> 
>  
> 
> also thnks 4 reading i guess i hope u enjoy or whatevr

**2:07 am**

_**s-stway kids uwu** _

 

 **fox:** hyungsss

HYUGS

hyunggiees:( 

:( 

。・゜・(ノД`)・゜・。

 **onii chan OWO:** christs sake jeongin

its bloody 2am in the morninf PLEASE go to sleep we have a fuckinff schedile tmrw and i do notT wnna ahve to deal with wkaiggup ur sleep dperived ass

 **woojin:** language 

 **onii chan OWO:** fricking*

 **fox:** :( im sorry chan hyung

i just cant sleep

i dnt feel good ㅠㅠ

 **hyunnie:** WHTA

are u sick????

does ur tummy hurt

wherebr u

im cominf 

 **FOX:** HYUGN!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!

i m

i didnt knwo u were awake:( 

did i wake u up im sorry

 **onii chan OWO** : did ur dispplay name just caps lock 

 **hyunnie:** ok but are u: Sick

 **fox:** i judt cnt sleep hyung:( i feel sad 

cn i cuddle 

 **hyunnie:** pwease!! 

lix is kinda clinging to me tho so like idk

u got some competition there ig 

 **fox:** BUT LIX HYUgn is so physically suffocating he always squeezes mr too hard :( 

 **sU(WU)ngie:** yea but fe also smells nice and hes cute 

 **fox:** ok u got a point there hyung

im sold

**3:26am**

**seungly:** can ustop giggling so loud pls just be sad for once some of us r tring 2 sleep 


	3. Chapter 3

**6:48 pm**

_**chan supremacists** _

_**(Felix, Hyunjin, Jeongin)** _

__

**fewix:** h

ello

 **hyunnie:** ello mate g’day

 **fewix:** nvm

 **fox:** hi hyung!!!!

i miss u 。・゜・(ノД`)・゜・。

 **hyunnie:** first of all how do u miss him we’re allin the same room second if all why are u texting us we’re all in the same room

 **fox:** im comfy

duh

lix hyung ::((((:(:((((( 

 **hyunnie:** wht about jinnie hyung </3

 **fox:** GAG

 **hyunnie:** what did i do 2 deserve this slander

 **fewix:** jeongin if u miss me so bad just get up and come cuddle me dumb dumb it’d take like less than 5 steps

 **fox:** breathe

and hyung!!!! i told u im COMFY y cant u just come here 

 **hyunnie:** ur right i am so sorry yang jeongin 4 breathing im so insensitive 

 **fox:** its ok just dont do it again

 **hyunnie:**. K

 **fewix:** b-but im comfy too :’(

 **fox:** hyuuuuuuuuuuuuyuuuufuuunng

 **hyunnie:** ill cuddle u baby <3

 **fox:** gross...

<3 

pls do!!!

 **fewix:** WHAT ABOUT ME 

 **fox:** yall hear sumn?

 **hyunnie:** girl i hear sumn but imma choose to ignore it

 **fewix:** thas an old meme...

 **fox:** ur old

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**11:34am**

_**s-stway kids uwu (8/9 online)** _

 

 **hyunnie:**  chan hyung shut up

 **onii chan OWO:** i didnt even say anything

 **hyunnie:** yea but i could sense from here that u were about to text some stupid ass shit

 **onii chan OWO:** first of all ur right,

second of all arent u in school get off ur phone dumbass

 **fox:** i hope teachernim takes away his phone

 **fewix:** innie arent u in school too dnksnsd

 **fox** : uhhhhhh

 **woojin:** both of u

better start paying attention rn

u shouldnt evne have ur phones out of ur backpacks

i will beat both of ur asses when u get home

 **hyunnie:** omg daddy

**_jeongin is now offline, 7/9 online_ **

**fewix:** gross

 **minhowo:** ur gross

 **fewix:** no u

 **minhowo:** nno u

 **fewix:** no u

 **minhowo:** no u

 **fewix:**...

...

<3

 **minhowo:**... <3

 **fewix:** <3

 **minhowo:** <3

 **hyunnie:** can u shut up

 **fewix** **:** arent u supposed to be paying attention..... oh worm?

 **hyunnie:** ur annoying

 **changbin:** omg jinnies jealous !!!

**hyunnie:**

**woojin:** did u just ... did u jsut meme ariana sunbaenim

felix is gonna shit himself

 **onii chan OWO:** i like how nobodys even surprised that hyun admitted his jealousy 

**fewix:** ASJKD,NALSJDKFNSJLDFNKASH NFLSJDNALNJDNKFJIHUKSBJLKFJIHUAGISYJHJHAUGHJFDBJ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **minhowo:** lix just started squealing and rolling aoround on his bed

 **hyunnie:** r we surprised tho

 **fewix:** waiit jinnie why r u jealosu :'( </3

 **woojin:** hwang hyunjin. get off ur phone right now

 **minhowo:** wait hyung the tea is being spilt

**_hyunjin is now offline, 6/9 online_ **

**fewix:** HYUNJIN 

pwease ur tstill my go to cuddler :(

jeongin always tries 2 kill me when i awnna cuddle

 **onii chan OWO:** thts bc ur radiating chaotic gay energy

 **woojin:** ur one 2 talk

 **changbin:** spdfjjskaldn tea!

chan hyung jinnie and felix are the confident gays of this group

 **minhowo:** in's the panicked gay

 **fewix:** u shut up rn innie is the purest baby he just nervous leave him alone u ugly whore

 **onii chan OWO:** he may be a cute angel sweetie but hes a fuckin demon

 **changbin:** literally what the FUCk do u mean hes the sweetest boy

i love one (1) boy

he literally is so precious

 **sU(WU)ngie:** yea true hes a baby he just hates chan hyung

 **woojin:** hes not the only one tht does

 **fewix:** i second thta

 **minhowo** : i third that

 **onii chan OWO:** honestly,,,

i fourth that

 **sU(WU)ngie** : i love u hyung if it helps at all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D 

**onii chan OWO:** skjndfksn i love u too sungie!

 **fewix:** r u bloody kiddinf me now sungs got me feeling all soft

 **sU(WU)ngie:** ^~^

come cuddle me its lonely in here w jinnie nd minnie gone

 **fewix:** omg

**changbin:** wtf felix y do u walk so loud i can hear ur duck ass feet slapping

the floor from here

 **onii chan OWO:** DUCK ASS FEET

 **woojin:** felix has webbed feet confirmed

 

**4:26pm**

_**s-stway kids uwu (3/9 online)** _

 

 

 **minhowo:** why is felix screaming 

 **seU(WU)ngie:** oh

he woke up and ran out of my room as soon as he heard hyunjin come home

 **onii chan OWO:** theyre literally both so fucking gay

i wouldnt be surprised if i just walked in on them making out one day

 **seU(WU)ngie:** remember when hyunjin went 2 kiss him on the cheek and felix turned his head at the speed of fuckin light

does tht count as a gay kiss

 **minhowo:** we all kno felix did it on purpose hes a flaming gay

 **onii chan OWO:** lee felix, aka the only boy on this planet that can turn hyunjin into a panicked gay

 **minhowo:** they rly r 2 cute jinnie got so embarrassed

 **seU(WU)ngie:** if u think thts cute ,,,,,, minho hyungie buddy im afraid u may be a homo

 **minhowo:** uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

...

 **seU(WU)ngie:** we been knew

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**8:21pm**

_**s-stway kids uwu (7/9 online)** _

_**Felix** _ _**is now online, 8/9 online** _

 

 

 **fewix:** has anyone seen jeongin

 **onii chan OWO:** uhh not since practice ended

 **fewix:** fuck

_**Felix** _ _**is now offline, 7/9 online** _

**woojin:** felix?

what’s going on

chan????

 **onii chan OWO:** i dont know fuck

i heard the door close i think felix just left

 **hyunnie:** wait whats going on 

 **sU(WU)ngie:** _@felix_???? 

**8:25pm**

_**chan supremacists** _

_**(Felix, Hyunjin, Jeongin)  
** _

_**1/3 online** _

**hyunnie:** felix???? 

innie???????

wtf is going on

jeongin baby where are you we’re all worried

felix?????????

fuck

_**Hyunjin is now offline, 0/3 online** _

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this si so half assed ive been so busy lately and i feel bad for not being able t o update this hence the short ass chapter,;,;,.,/ hfhfh i hppe u guys appreciate this anyways and im sorry in advance  
> -jacks

**8:27pm**

_**private chat with Jeongin, Felix (1/2 online)  
** _

_**  
** _

**fewix:** jeongin **  
**

where are you

????

please i'm so worried

its been almost 4 hourd isnce anyone seen you

**8:32pm**

_**private chat with Jeongin, Hyunjin (1/2 online)  
** _

_**  
** _

**hyunnie:** sweetheart

felix and i are worried sick

sso is seungmin and the hyungs

jeongin pleas e

pellase im so scared

**8:36pm**

_**s-stway kids uwu (3/9 online)  
** _

_**  
** _

**onii chan OWO:** has anyone gotten in contact with him?

 **fewix:** nto me, he hasnt .e ven readm y messages

 **hyunnie:** me neither

 **onii chan OWO:** i checked the company, i checked the school campus

did anyone check hthe

adctually

enevermind

 **fewix** **:** check what hyung

 **onii chan OWO:** nevermind, lix

we'll find him, okay?

* * *

Felix jolted up from where he was laying on the couch, eyes bursting open and attempting to recognize the silhouette in the doorway, to no avail, the whole dorm being pitch dark.

" _Hyung."_ Murmured a small voice. The Australian's heart nearly stopped beating at that, shattered into tiny little shards.

"Come here, Desert Fox." He whispered, voice gentle and soothing despite the additional coarseness of his sleep voice. The maknae stumbled forwards, Felix immediately opening his arms, ready to cradle the younger. The latter fell into his embrace, face quickly finding its way to burrow into the junction between Felix's neck and shoulder. He instantaneously burst into sobs, hands clutching at the material of the Australian's shirt.

Jeongin attempted to speak, voice terribly ill-sounding as if he had just spoken for the first time in years. His voice was quiet and rough, barely even audible - but Felix had been able to hear him. He wish he hadn't.

" _Hyung... I want to die."  
_


End file.
